


Be Mine

by LittleMouse



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, an old valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMouse/pseuds/LittleMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This story is AU in that all the boys work at Quatre’s company instead of for the Preventers.  
> Written in continuation of my quest to write Wufei paired with each of the boys :D  
> Originally posted elsewhere, in 2008.

Quatre gazed down at the box on his desk, a delighted smile spreading across his face. This made the seventh gift in the last three months, all signed anonymously ‘From A Friend.’ Quatre had always been a closet romantic, and there was nothing that shouted romance! more than a secret admirer.

"Hey, Q-man!" Duo’s voice was highly amused. "What’d ya get from the secret lover this time?"

Quatre looked up, smiling at his best friend. "I don’t know, I haven’t opened it yet."

"Well, c’mon! Don’t keep me in suspense, here!"

"Fine, fine!" Quatre teased. "You’d think all these were for you, as excited as you get."

"I can’t help it - it’s so cool."

"I think you’re as big a romantic as I am."

"‘Course I am! I send Hee-chan flowers and stuff. He makes the funniest expressions when he gets them!"

Quatre laughed at the idea of Heero Yuy getting flowers. Those probably _were_ some funny expressions - if you couldn’t eat it, drink it, or kill with it, Heero just didn’t understand what it was for. It was _beyond_ amazing that he’d ever ended up dating Duo.

"So, what is it?" Quatre had been opening the package as they spoke; now Duo was hanging over his shoulder, staring avidly.

"It’s - chocolate." Quatre’s smile grew wider. "My favorite chocolates - these are hard to find!"

"Most of your favorites are," a new voice commented, and Trowa was standing in the doorway. "Remember when you wanted that ‘favorite’ tea, and we spent six days hunting for a store that carried it?"

"Yes," Quatre was pretty sure his smile was permanent for the day. "And it wasn’t easy finding those silk shirts, either."

"Don’t remind me."

"Meeting." Yet another voice, this one from Heero Yuy. He stood just behind Trowa, eyeing them all calmly.

"Not another one," Duo groaned. "I’m sick of all these damn get-togethers to talk about stuff I don’t even understand."

Quatre laughed. "I told you when you took the job, that Chief of Transport meant you had to be at the meetings."

"Quatre - I take care of the spaceships. The cars. The big machines that make cool noises. The fun stuff! _Why_ do I have to sit around while the accountants go on and on about last year’s budget?"

"Hey, if I have to be there, _you_ have to be there!" Trowa said, his calm voice showing the tiniest bit of humor. "Chief of Security, Chief of Transport, Chief of Operations. All of us have to be there."

"Where’s Chief of Resources, then?" Duo demanded.

"I _was_ in the meeting room; now I’m looking for you four," Wufei said snidely, appearing with a suddenness that almost made _Heero_ jump.

"Is everyone else there?" Quatre asked.

Wufei nodded, reverting to his usual silence. He and Trowa had almost switched places after the war; Trowa talked a lot more and Wufei talked a lot less.

Except, of course, for when he ranted.

"Are you gonna take your chocolates?" Duo asked.

Quatre shook his head. "No, all those accountants would eat them and I’d only get one." He gave them all a classic ‘puppy-eyes’ look. "I’ll share with you guys, but don’t make me share with them!"

Trowa smiled. "All right - but I want one now. I remember those being rather good."

"Good?! They’re wonderful!" Quatre was almost offended. He took the top off the box and held them out. "Here, refresh your memory!"

 

 

*

 

 

"Man, these meetings just get worse and worse," Duo commented. "Damn, but I’m glad it’s over."

The last of the accountants, on his way out the door, caught the remark and sniffed haughtily.

Quatre laughed. "Duo, Duo. You’re going to make enemies."

"Life’d be awful boring without them, Q-chan. So - whatcha gonna do ‘bout your friend, huh?"

"My... friend?"

"Yeah, this secret admirer business. You’re dyin’ to find out who it is, I can tell. Whatcha gonna do?"

"I don’t know." Quatre frowned thoughtfully. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

Duo looked just as thoughtful. Trowa had his I’m-thinking expression on. Heero just looked blank - no big change there - and Wufei was drumming his fingers restlessly on the stack of reports in front of him.

"I know!" Duo crowed suddenly. "Let’s just tell a few people that you’ll be somewhere - some specific place at some specific time - in a few days, say - and that you’d like your secret buddy to show up! It could work!"

"Yes - it’s so simple - it probably _would_ work," Trowa said slowly, then smiled at Duo’s happy grin.

"What do you two think?" Quatre asked the friends who had remained silent.

Wufei just shrugged, looking very slightly antsy. He probably needed to leave to deal with that earlier mentioned huge stack of reports. Quatre was grateful that he’d stayed this long. His Chief of Resources was busier than he’d like him to be; he’d have to see about getting him some more assistants.

Heero was looking doubtful. "It could be dangerous. What if this person isn’t so much a romantic admirer as a stalker?"

"Way to take the fun out of it, Hee-chan... but I guess you got a point."

Four pairs of worried eyes turned on Quatre, who swallowed. "Well - if we pick a rather public place, and a busy time of day, it should be all right. And I’ll take one of Heero’s little ‘panic buttons’ with me." The panic buttons were tiny devices that could be tucked into a sleeve or a pocket, or even stuck to the skin with temporary glue. When squeezed, they sent a silent alert straight to Heero’s laptop, then on each of the other Pilots’ computers as a secondary alert.

"That should be satisfactory - I’ll make a new one with a different frequency, in case the old one has been compromised."

"Heero - the ‘old’ one is like two _days_ old," Duo laughed. The others grinned, too, and they all got up, scooping up their various papers and leaving the room to get back to work.

 

 

*

 

 

 ' _The park at Westing Street_ ', the little information ‘bulletin’ they’d decided on had said, _at the statue of General West. He’ll be waiting at the north side bench, at three-thirty, and if you come to meet him, wear something red._ The last had been Duo’s idea, so that Quatre wouldn’t have to wonder who his admirer was.

He had to wonder, anyway.

He also had to fight down the desire to scream.

Or cry.

Thirty-seven people had shown up.

All of them were employees of his corporation, or business acquaintances, or someone he’d met at a party. Male and female, and all of them had worn red - some had been dressed in the bright color from head to foot - and he’d been able to do little more than stare. Most of them had carried flowers or gifts, and they’d all started arguing angrily when they’d seen each other.

Quatre had been overwhelmed for about three seconds; then his brain had kicked into gear. All the flowers and gifts he’d received before had been his favorites, and he didn’t see anything but roses here. The chocolates were expensive, sure, but none were his hard-to-find favorites, and the few wrapped or bagged gifts he saw looked doubtful.

His ‘friend’ wasn’t here.

He got up, unnoticed by the shouting crowd, and wandered away down one of the quiet paths. After a few steps, his friends appeared and fell into place around him.

"Sorry, Quatre. I guess it wasn’t such a bright idea," Duo said softly, putting a gentle arm around him.

"I never thought people would be so nasty," Quatre replied, still fighting valiantly against tears. His friends’ support was helping though - at least _some_ people cared about his feelings.

Heero snorted. "People are always nasty."

"We’ll find out who it is, little one," Trowa added, his green eyes sad.

"That’s all right. Let them tell me if they want to. I don’t want to go through something like that again, and I guess they have a right to pick their own place and time. I just want to go home."

"Will you be all right?" Duo asked worriedly. "We’re supposed to meet that shuttle; you can come with us?"

Quatre shook his head. "I don’t feel like seeing Relena or Une. Make my apologies?"

"Of course," Trowa said gently, "but we’d rather not leave you alone."

"I’ll be fine."

"I don’t have to meet the shuttle."

They turned sharply at the unexpected sound of Wufei’s voice.

He just quirked an ebony brow at them. "I don’t have to meet the shuttle," he repeated, "It’s not on my calendar at all. I can walk him home, at least."

"Good!" Duo finally decided. "We’ll worry less! That be okay, Q-bean?"

Quatre nodded. "That will be wonderful. Thank you, Wufei."

Wufei just nodded, dark eyes darting sideways in obvious embarrassment. Probably worried about seeming mushy that he cared about a friend.

Trowa, Duo and Heero moved away; the two remaining Pilots continued wandering. Quatre didn’t really feel like going home. The park was nearly empty way back here. The path was cool and shadowed by tall trees, and Wufei was a silent but comforting presence by his side. There were no questions as to why they weren’t heading for his condo, no urges to talk. It was - nice.

Quatre shoved his hands into his pockets - he’d dressed casually for his ‘meeting’, wearing jeans Duo had talked him into buying and an untucked blue silk shirt. He felt nice not to be as dressed-up as he usually was. Wufei had apparently been thinking along similar lines today; he wasn’t in his usual dress clothes. He wore a black tank top and black silk pants, like a negative image of the clothes he’d worn during the war. A black silk scarf was tied around his tiny waist. "You look nice," Quatre said suddenly, having enough of the silence for now.

Wufei looked surprised. "Uh... thank you. So do you."

A bittersweet smile crossed the blond’s face. "Duo told me blue brought out my eyes."

"It does."

It took Quatre a minute to realize Wufei had just complimented him. "Huh?"

"It does bring out your eyes."

Those same eyes were wide with shock. "Oh... th-thank you."

Wufei nodded, reverting back to silence.

"So, um... what were you planning to do today? Oh - it’s your day off, isn’t it? I forgot! If you want to go somewhere - er, do something - I can get home by myself now. I’m over my... well, my little funk."

Wufei surprised him with a smile. "I didn’t have any specific plans."

"Oh? Oh! Would you - would you like to get something to eat? There’s a little café around here somewhere..."

"All right."

Quatre nearly had a heart attack. Wufei was actually going to have lunch with him?! Was the universe about to explode?! He felt his lips turning up in a brilliant smile. It might just be pity, but he wasn’t about to question it! "Wonderful! Come on, then - I’m getting hungry!"

 

 

*

 

 

It was almost dark before Quatre found himself outside the building were he owned his condo. It had been a lovely day, despite the crushing disappointment. He and Wufei had lunch, then spent the rest of the afternoon just wandering through the city, exploring little back streets and smaller parks that they had never had time to visit before. They’d ridden a carousel at one park, gotten sick eating cotton candy at another, fed the ducks at the river and taken a ride on the ferry.

He hadn’t had so much fun in years.

"I had a good day," he said, hesitating outside the building, wondering if Wufei would come inside if he invited him.

"It was nice," the other man agreed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, almost as if he were nervous.

"Um... Wufei..." Quatre opened his mouth to give him the invitation, but was abruptly cut off.

"Here." Wufei shoved something into his hands, and he gazed down at a handful of little white daisies.

"...what? Where did you get these?"

Wufei jerked his head down the street. "Flower vendor, while you were looking in the window at that art gallery."

"Oh." Quatre was still puzzled, but he pushed his confusion aside to smile. "Thank you, Wufei. These are my favorites."

"I know." Wufei’s eyes slid away again - that sure, certain sign that he was embarrassed.

And suddenly it clicked.

Quatre nearly fell over. "Wufei...?! You...?!"

Wufei shifted again. "This is the only red thing I own," he said, touching his waist, and Quatre noticed for the first time that the black scarf had a red dragon stitched on it in tiny, nearly invisible embroidery.

"You sent me the other daisies, and the tea? and the chocolates?"

Wufei nodded, still not looking directly at him. "You always seemed so busy - and lonely. I just..." he trailed off.

Quatre felt a smile growing on his face again. "Wufei - do you like me?"

Now Wufei was had something else that was red - his skin. "I... I..."

"Wufei? Would you like to come inside? We can have dinner... and I’ll make us some tea."

For a moment he thought Wufei would run - then the dark head nodded.

Quatre _knew_ he had a stupidly happy grin on his face, but he couldn’t get it off. "Thank you, Wufei. For everything." He opened the door, swung it wide and stepped through, then looked back to make sure his friend - his new more-than-friend - was following.

He was.

 

 


End file.
